I'm Kris Not Him -Kray-
by UniGon
Summary: "Untuk apa kau pergi? Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk memilikinya dan sekarang kau pergi, huh? Kau membuatku menjadi tersangka sekarang. Kau bodoh, bahkan sangat bodoh! Tapi, sayangnya aku lebih bodoh darimu..." -Kris- YAOI! KRAY/ FANXING/KRISLAY/KRISPYLAYS! DLDR! NEED REVIEW(S). GOMAWO...


**Annyeonghaseo, Readers! Aku kembali dengan FF baru nich... Oh ya, kali ini aku membawakan FF Kray lagi! Sebenarnya aku buatnya 2 versi (STRAIGHT & YAOI). Mumpung tiba-tiba mampir ke otak saya so... langsung saya buat deh... Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan bangeeeet ya... T_T**

**GAK PAKE BANYAK BACOT, CEK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemakaman itu sudah mulai sepi sekarang, hanya menyisakan seorang namja tinggi berpakian serba hitam yang masih berdiri dan menatap kosong pada sebuah makam yang ada di sampingnya. Ia masih belum terima hal yang terjadi padanya. Namja ini dengan mudahnya pergi setelah ia mendapatkan segala yang ia inginkan.

Tak lama, hujan turun dan membasahi tubuh namja tinggi itu. Hujan itu seakan ikut menangisi kepergian seseorang yang sudah ada di dalam makam yang ada tepat di samping namja tinggi berbaju serba hitam itu. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, namja itu tetap kukuh berdiri di sana walaupun tubuhnya sudah bergetar kedinginan.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku, huh? Kau sudah tak sayang dengan keluargamu dan aku?", tanya seorang namja tinggi berpakaian serba hitam yang tengah berdiri di samping makam baru yang penuh dengan rangkaian bunga-bunga.

"Kau sudah mendapat kesempatan untuk memilikinya, kenapa kau meninggalkannya sekarang?", tanya namja tinggi itu lagi sekarang.

Namja itu mulai berjongkok di samping makam baru itu. "Kau bodoh, Kevin... Bodoh!", ujar namja itu diikuti air matanya yang membasahi pipinya. Ia tak kuat... tak kuat melihat seorang namja yang sangat ia sayangi sejak kecil sekarang sudah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya dan tak akan mungkin kembali untuk menemaninya.

"Kalau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, lebih baik aku yang menyetir mobilnya saat itu. Semestinya aku yang mati, Kevin. Lihat sekarang seperti ini jadinya! Kau bodoh, Kevin! Bodoh!", rancau namja tinggi itu pada makam dengan nisan bertuliskan 'Kevin Wu'.

"Kau puas?! Kau puas sekarang, huh? Jadi seperti ini maksudmu hingga saat itu kau menyuruhku untuk menjaganya dengan baik, huh? Jadi kau akan meninggalkannya seperti ini, huh? Namja macam apa kau?", teriak namja itu dengan kerasnya seakan melampiaskan rasa sedih dan menyesalnya.

"Kris...", suara itu, membuat namja tinggi berbaju hitam itu menoleh ke arah namja bersingle dimple yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Namja bersingle dimple itu menatap sendu ke arah Kris dan makam yang ada di dekat Kris. Ia sengaja membawa payung untuk melindungi namja di hadapannya dari hujan deras yang berhasil membasahi bumi dan tubuh Kris.

"Kau juga bodoh, Kris!", ujar namja bersingle dimple itu. Perlahan, kristal-kristal air mata jatuh dan membasahi pipinya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tentu akan iba dan kasihan.

"Yi Xing...", lirih Kris seraya berdiri menghadap pada namja bersingle dimple yang ia sebut Yi Xing itu.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini, huh? Kau pengecut! Kau pengecut besar, Kris! Kau tahu itu?!", seru Yi Xing diselingi isakan-isakannya.

"Maafkan aku, Yi Xing... Aku hanya berusaha untuk melupakanmu tapi... aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga sulit untuk melupakanmu. Kau selalu meghantuiku setiap hari.", sesal Kris seraya menunduk, ia tak ingin melihat tangisan Yi Xing.

"Pulanglah ke rumah, Kris... Ayah dan ibumu menunggumu di rumah. Mereka khawatir dengan keadaanmu.", lirih Yi Xing.

"Tidak, kau berbohong, Yi Xing. Mereka pasti membenciku sekarang. Aku seorang pembunuh, Yi Xing. Pembunuh yang seharusnya sudah berada di penjara sekarang...", rancau Kris.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, Kris! BERHENTI BICARA SEPERTI ITU! AKU MUAK, KRIS! MUAK!", bentak Yi Xing seraya memukuli dada Kris sementara Kris hanya bisa meratapi penyesalannya.

"Pulanglah ke rumah... Temui orang tuamu...", lirih Yi Xing.

"Semestinya kau berduka atas meninggalnya tunanganmu ini. Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk pulang, huh? Kenapa kau masih peduli padaku?", tanya Kris lemas.

"Karena aku masih peduli padamu! Meskipun kau bukan kekasihku lagi! Aku memang tunangan Kevin, kembaranmu tapi sejak awal aku mencintaimu, Kris! Aku mencintamu sejak SMA walau akhirnya, orang tuamu menjodohkan Kevin denganku.", jelas Yi Xing dengan tangisan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak pantas lagi bagimu. Masih ada banyak namja di luar sana yang lebih baik dariku. Aku harus pergi.", ujar Kris dingin seraya berjalan menjauhi Yi Xing dan tentu ia kembali dibasahi oleh air hujan.

Yi Xing masih mematung di tempatnya. Ia tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada. Air matanya semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan menangis, Yi Xing ah... Kejar dia sebelum terlambat jika kau yakin kau mencintainya. Aku senang jika kau senang, Yi Xing...", suara yang terdengar lirih itu, membuat Yi Xing mendongakkan kepalanya.

Matanya terbelalak tak percaya mendapati tunangannya yang telah meninggal berada di hadapannya sekarang. Mimpikah Yi Xing?

"Kejar dia. Jangan sampai dia pergi dari sisimu untuk kedua kalinya!", suruh Kevin atau lebih tepatnya jiwa Kevin seraya mengelus pelan rambut Yi Xing.

Yi Xing tersenyum. "Gomawo...", gumam Yi Xing seraya tersenyum lalu ia berlari ke arah Kris.

"Kris, tunggu!", teriak Yi Xing seraya berlari mengejar Kris.

Kris berbalik dan melihat Yi Xing berlari mendekat ke arahnya. Tak lama, Yi Xing sudah memeluknya dengan erat, seakan menandakan betapa Yi Xing tak ingin kehilangan Kris untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak... tidak ingin sama sekali. Begitu juga dengan Kris, ia tak ingin kehilangan Yi Xing.

Kris ingin membalas pelukan Yi Xing tapi... tatapannya tertuju pada sosok yang sangat mirip sepertinya tengah tersenyum padanya. Sosok itu tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk bertanda mempersilahkan Kris memeluk Yi Xing.

Kris membalas pelukan Yi Xing. "Bogoshippeo...", bisik Kris seraya mengelus rambut Yi Xing.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia menjaganya...", gumam sosok itu dan perlahan sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan hujan yang mulai reda.

Kris melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap ke arah makam Kevin. Sosok... ya... sosok itu sudah tak ada lagi di sana. Mungkin dia sudah pergi ke tempat yang tepat untuknya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil seraya menggenggam tangan Yi Xing.

"Dia sudah pergi...", gumam Yi Xing sementara Kris hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Selamat jalan, Kevin...", gumam Kris dalam hati seraya tersenyum dan mengecup pelan puncak kepala Yi Xing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**ALAMA! FF apa nich? GAJE BANGET? ALUR KECEPETAN N ANEH GINI? MANA FEEL'A?! MENDING GAK USAH DI PUBLISH YA? -_-". ADUH, MIANHAE UNTUK FANXING SHIPPER, NE... (T_T). LAST, I NEED YOUR REVIEW(S), GUYS!**


End file.
